Generally speaking, the present invention is directed to a timer-motor assembly which comprises a motor and gear box assembly, a timer assembly and holding means trapping the timer assembly against the motor assembly.
The present invention is directed to a timer-motor assembly and more particularly to such an assmebly wherein the timer is connected to or held against a motor assembly by trapping it against the motor assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,720 there is described a variable circuit timer which is very small and compact. The particular timer shown in the patent is particularly useful in applications sich as hair dryers and coffee makers where governmental and industrial regulations are sometimes difficult to comply with and still be cost effective. For example, in the timer of the above noted patent, it has been found difficult to connect and hold the timer to the motor assembly in an economical fashion and still meet the regulations for electrically grounding the assembly. As shown in the patent, one method of connecting the timer to the motor assembly is through elongated screws. Another method is to use elongated mounting posts. While these types of connections have been, for the most part, successful, they are not cost effective.